untitled
by ROSSIGNOL
Summary: What if Morgan new all her life she was a witch, but hunter knew nothing about the witch world
1. New Arrivals

"So I'll see you at lunch?" I asked.

"Um… well maybe," Bree sighed, "I have to meet up with Chris first."

"Oh!" I tried not to sound disappointed, "Alright, I'll see you in homeroom then, see you later."

"Chiau." Replied Bree in her stylish way.

I headed up the stairs, towards calculus. The stairs were crowded and I was being pushed from every direction. I carried on, but someone pushed me from behind and I stumbled onto the person in front. We both went flying through the air and landed with a thud on the hard concrete floor. I sat up and started muttering, "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure are you?" He replied, while gathering up his papers. I realized he had an English accent and a sexy one at that.

I started to retrieve my things when I felt him looking at me. I glanced up and smiled, I was met by the most amazing green eyes-they were endless, "Hi." I said bringing myself back to reality, "I'm Morgan Rowlands, sorry about this but I was pushed."

"It's alright, really it wasn't your fault," He smiled, a smile that took my breath away, "I'm Hunter, Hunter Niall."

Hunter what a great name. "Well, hi are you new, I haven't seen you before?" Yeah I would never forget that face.

"Yeah, sort of, well I moved here about a month ago, but I didn't start school until yesterday."

"Oh, did you move here with your parents?"

"No," His eyes clouded, "My…um…parents disappeared when I was eight."

"Oh I'm so sorry, what happened?" I cried.

"Don't worry about it you didn't know and I don't know why they disappeared." He paused, "I just woke up and they weren't there, really don't worry about it." He reassured me.

"Well, okay." I said regretting asking about his parents, "Maybe I'll see you later then, If you need anyone to show you around I'll be glad to help."

With that I spun around and walked away, trying not to fall down. I was just about to round the corner when Hunter shouted,

"Wait!" I looked up and saw him running towards me. When he reached me he leaned against the wall gasping for air. He finally regained his breathing and said," You forgot your trig book." As I took it from him my hand brushed his and I felt a warm, tingly sensation.

"Thanks." I told him, "I've got to go, but I'll see you later."

"Maybe."

When I was getting into Das Boot I was still thinking about that British hottie-Hunter. Hunter what a sexy name.

But what about that tingly sensation I felt. I couldn't figure out what it was. Well I had and idea but he couldn't be, could he? I mean he would have sensed me and I would have sensed his power. 

Is there really a new witch in town? I thought I was the only one around here?


	2. Hunter's History

**Chapter Two**  
  
_ So sorry I haven't updated in like 9 months but I've had a total writers block. I started this story just with the idea that Morgan was the witch and Hunter knew nothing, I didn't think about any plots so I've been stuck.  
  
Sorry that the first chap was so short, but when I wrote it I thought it was quite a lot until I typed it up. It was one and a half A4 sides. Not much I know. Well until yesterday I only had two pages done of this chap, so I sat myself down and just wrote. I've now written 5 and a half pages so I think that will be enough. Hopefully. Thanx to everyone that reviewed my story, I wasn't sure if you would like it cause its my first story. Thanx to Suzanne, forestfaeiry, I-luv-hunter, you know you're right, BookWorm1990, BOBBY, Bobby Nidroj, Bobbie, Beltanefire (had a great chat with you a while ago, you seem really cool.), bobbie, SodaPop33 and Witchyliz. You were all really positive which I love, but if you spot any mistakes or it doesn't make sense tell me cause I need to know thanx.   
  
Review plz, hope you enjoy!!  
_

As Morgan pulled into the driveway Hunter was still invading her thoughts. His 'help-me-I'm-drowning' eyes, his golden hair and his sexy British accent. She definitely wanted to see him again, but that feeling was making her nervous. She had to find out what it meant.  
  
"Hi sweetie, how was school?" asked my adoptive mom, Mary-Grace as I came in the door.  
"Fine except for when my American History teacher sprang a pop quiz on us." I moaned.  
"Well I'm sure you did fine," she smiled "You always do."  
"Thanks, ...umm I'm just going to see a friend."  
"Alright, be back for dinner though."  
I got back into the car and headed to Red Kill where Practical Magick was. My source, my friendships, my haven from harm. I entered the shop hearing the jingle of bells above and smelling the sweet vanilla aroma.  
A motherly looking woman bustled through a tattered old curtain behind the counter; she was the owner of the shop, Alyce. She was my long-term friend and mentor.  
"Hi Morgan" greeted Alyce, "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, looks like you've had an easy morning." I stated noticing only one other person in the store. A girl who looked around 15. Naturally, I cast my senses. Nothing, no power just a curious teen.  
"Yeah only a few people have drifted in today, I'm starting to think everyone has forgotten we're here."  
"No, I'm sure they're just busy," I reassured her then added, "I mean its Friday, we've all got work and school."  
"Excuse me." A shy voice interrupted our conversation. We both turned to look at the young girl and I gave her a warm smile. She smiled back in an embarrassed sort of way before turning away and saying quietly, "Sorry to interrupt, but could I buy this?" She held up a small deck of tarot cards.  
"Certainly my dear," Alyce took the cards and rung them up then handed them back to the girl in a dark green bag. "Here you go, I hope to see you here again."  
The girl left without another word so Alyce and I were finally alone.  
Alyce turned to me; "I can tell there's something on your mind. What's wrong?"  
She caught me of guard. I wondered should I gradually tell her bit by bit what happened today or should I just jump in and tell her my problem. I chose the latter.  
"I think there's a new witch in town and I need your help to find out more about him." I blurted out.  
Alyce looked shocked at first, but then smiled and said, "Maybe we should go in to the back room." She offered, indicating the curtain, "It will be more comfortable."  
I agreed and sat down; Alyce took the seat opposite me. She sighed.  
"Well I've been waiting for you to ask about him."  
"What you knew about him!" I exclaimed. "And you didn't say anything, who is he? Why can't I sense his power on the surface, it's like he's keeping it hidden deep within him, how can he do that?" I said, asking all my questions at once.  
Alyce sat quietly for a while like she was thinking about what to say, then started her explanation.  
"To your first question, he's called Hunter Niall and he's 18. He moved here about a month ago with his Uncle Beck and Aunt Shelagh. He has a cousin too called Sky she'll probably be in his year too." She paused, "His uncle seems a nice man, he came to see me a few weeks age to ask-"  
"Alyce I don't want to know about his uncle, what about his power? How can he keep it hidden like that?" I asked, "I can't even do that!" I emphasized the 'I' as I thought and everyone tells me that I'm one of the most powerful witches around and I'm only 16. I mean I'm a Riordan descendant and my father's Ciaran MaEwan for crying out loud! And I'm a Sgiurs Dan, I have the power to change the history of Woodbanes. I think that's pretty impressive, don't you think?! Okay I'm not trying to say that I'm invincible or anything jut that I can do things no other witch has yet to explain.  
"Okay, calm down dear there's no need to stress over nothing," She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Anyway Hunter isn't keeping his powers hidden, he-"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Let me finish, I think you would like to hear this," Alyce remarked.  
"Sorry, Alyce, please go on," I urged her.  
"Well as I was saying he isn't keeping his powers hidden," She stopped and looked at me keeping me in suspense.  
I couldn't wait any longer.  
"Well?" I pushed her.  
"Well, he's never used his powers, he's actually never been aware that he is a witch."  
I stared at her with my mouth wide open like a fish gasping for air.  
"Are you serious?" I couldn't believe it.  
"Yes, I'm serious, his uncle came and told me a few weeks ago. He doesn't want anyone to know because he has kept it from Hunter all these years. He said that he told Hunter and his younger bother and sister that his mum and dad couldn't handle parenthood anymore, so fled. You see, his parents were chased away from their home by the 'Dark Wave' ten years ago. Of course you know all about 'Dark Waves' through your father."  
"Yeah thanks for reminding me." I mumbled grumpily.  
"Sorry dear." She apologised.  
"That's okay." I reassured her. "Who sent the 'Dark Wave'?"  
"Well it's believed to be Daniel Niall's ex-wife, they had a son together, but then he fell in love with Fiona, so split from his wife." She paused, "His wife always said she would get her revenge and I guess she did."  
"Who was his wife?" I asked.  
"Selene Belltower."  
My draw dropped, Selene Belltower?? But she's dead?  
"What? Selene started a 'Dark Wave'? Does Cal know?" I asked in total shock.  
"No he doesn't and I think it's best if he doesn't." She explained, "I think it would be better if he could keep his only memories of his mother as nice and kind ones. I'm sure that's what Selene would have wanted even now that she is dead."  
"Right, but how I'm going to keep this from Cal is beyond me." I mused, "Wait! Hold on you said that Selene had a son with Daniel Niall. Selene had another son?" I asked shocked once again.  
"No, Cal is Daniel's son too." Alyce explained, "Cal and Hunter are half- brothers, they've met but not on polite and friendly terms it turns out Cal is very hostile towards Hunter due to him being born while Selene and Daniel were still together."  
"Has Cal seen Hunter here yet?" I asked worried that it won't turn out good. "You know around school or town?"  
"I don't know I haven't spoken to Cal in awhile, maybe you should ask him as he is your boyfriend." Alyce suggested, "While were on the subject how are you two going anyway??"  
"Well were not serious or anything yet, cause we've only been dating for a few months. He did buy me these earrings for my birthday though." I indicated to the tiger eye studs in my ears. I had my ears pierced specially for them.  
"They're beautiful dear, matches his eyes perfectly." She complimented.  
"Thanks, but have you noticed that we have gone way off track. We're meant to be talking about Hunter." I remarked.  
"Your right now where did we get to??" She was silent for a few moment obviously thinking back to a couple of minutes before, "Ah yes, we got to where his parents got chased away. Well his uncle didn't tell him the truth to protect him, so he grew up any normal boy."  
She paused to see my reaction, but there was none; I was still shocked about Cal's mother. Alyce continued.  
"All the magick that he experienced when he was young was believed to be his imagination because his uncle hammered stories in to Hunter's and his siblings head."  
"How could his uncle not tell him, why didn't he even give him a choice. I mean its great being a witch." I wondered, "Anyway who are these brother and sister of Hunter, how come they're not here??"  
"Well, his brother is called Linden and he's your age and Alwyn is 14. They aren't here because Beck and Shelagh aren't staying; they're only here for a few months so Hunter and Sky can settle in then they're going back. As it was only one year left of school for Hunter and Sky, they came here t live, but Linden and Alwyn want to stay where they are to finish in their own school with their own friends."  
"Oh well back to Hunter, I can't understand how his Uncle could keep that from him. I wonder what it must be like to live without Magick. It must be unbearable."  
"Yes, it would be for you and for me, but Hunter had never really experienced Magick to its fullest as he was so young. So to live without it wasn't much of a difference. He hardly noticed according to Beck." She explained.  
I nodded realising that she was right.  
"Any more questions?" Asked Alyce.  
"Yeah, what am I supposed to do? I'm supposed to be showing him around town. I can't be certain that I won't let the story slip." I complained.  
"Well just be careful about what you say, I'll talk to Beck and ask if he thinks it's time for him to know the truth."  
"In my opinion he should know by now, I mean he's 18, I think he can handle it."  
"I agree, but it's not up to us." She sighed.  
There was a jingle of bells and a burst of fresh winter air washed over me. A middle-aged man entered and flashed us a smile before heading off to browse the store. Obviously we no longer had privacy to continue so I said that I would speak to Alyce later and headed home.  
It was ten to five when I got home and I could smell something spicy wafting in from the kitchen. I helped set the table and then we sat down for dinner. I t was unusually quiet. Mary K. – my 15-year-old adoptive sister was staying at a friend's house and I was lost in my thoughts about Hunter and his past. The silence was broken every so often by mother talking about an annoying couple she showed around a house today. How they were so picky with everything.  
I couldn't believe Hunter had lived his without magick, if only he knew what he could do. Magick was amazing.  
I have always known that I was a witch and how I got to be with my adoptive family. Maeve Riordan was my mother and Ciaran my father. Maeve left him so he sent a 'Dark Wave' to destroy her and her coven- Belwicket. She and Angus Bramson got away and they fled to America where Ciaran tracked her down and put an early end to her life. She was burnt alive along with Angus in an abandoned barn in a small town just outside New York. I've been there before, seen the remains of the barn, and seen what my father's wrath can do.  
Mary-Grace and Sean Rowlands adopted me when I was eight months old and I've been here in Widow's Vale ever since. The Rowlands are both Catholics but respect my religion as I theirs.  
"Oh Morgan honey, did you her about the new family who moved in. Their son and daughter just started you school, I think." My mum remarked.  
"Yeah, I met Hunter today, he's 18 but he's not their son, their nephew. And they moved here a month ago. I think his cousin's called Sky or something." I explained, "I'm meant to be showing them around town sometime."  
"That's nice of you." My mum said, "It's good he's making friends."  
"Maybe you could invite him for dinner one day and his cousin." My dad offered.  
"Yeah, I'll ask him." I replied, "May I be excused?"  
"Sure, honey, don't stay up too late you've got school in the morning." My mum said simply but you could hear the seriousness in her voice. She was very strict when it came to education.  
I cleared my things then dragged myself upstairs. I needed some sleep, but before that I had to start my American History Essay. What fun. By the time I had wrote the first paragraph I felt my eyelids droop and my notebook fall to the floor.  
  
The sound of my alarm awoke me next morning and I headed for the shower with half my body still asleep. As soon as the cold water hit me I was alert and ready for the day ahead. I remembered that I was to show Hunter around today. I groaned. I couldn't trust myself to keep quiet, but I had to try.  
I parked Das Boot my beloved car outside the red-bricked building of Widow's Vale High. Bree and Robbie- my two best friends since kindergarten- were waiting by Breezy chatting about something when I walked over. I caught the end of the conversation-"Yeah, I heard he's really quiet, but I haven't had chance to talk to him yet."- It was Robbie who was speaking. He turned to me and said sarcastically,  
"Wow, you actually look awake this morning!" I laughed, I was used to it.  
Bree hugged me and her perfect hair bounced beautifully. I wish I could have hair like that but mine was just long, straight and dull brown. It couldn't get any more boring and ordinary.  
The bell rang and we entered the building and started the mundane day ahead. As I was walking to Biology I caught sight of Hunter with a stunning blonde. She wore tight jeans and a leather bomber jacket. Her face was serious but welcoming at the same time. A strange feeling washed over me. The way they were conversing seemed like they knew each other so I gathered that she must be his cousin Sky. Did she know he was a witch? Was she a witch? Way too many questions for the morning.  
The second bell rang and Morgan entered the classroom hoping that when she did see Hunter next she would keep quiet.  
  
_ Hope you liked it plz review. I only added the bit about Cal while I was typing so if it doesn't make sense then I'm really sorry. Hopefully I will update quicker next time.  
  
Review plz!!_


End file.
